Oooh La La
by covertoperative456
Summary: Inspried by Little Mix American Boy. Zach is an American singer/songwriter for a band, The Blackthorne Boys. When a Chameleon and her friends become their new dancers, will romance stir or will someone else get in the way? Zammie.
1. Chapter 1

**Oooh La La**

**Chapter One**

**Zach's Pov**

I was singing in a band, The Blackthorne Boys. And as Grant, Nick, Jonas and I were at a rehearsal, Eddie, our manage sort of, came in with four girls. But these weren't just girls, these were _hot _girls. One I recognized as Macey McHenry, the senators daughter. She was wearing some skinny jeans with a black crop top and some black sneakers. The next, was small, cute and blonde. She was wearing some black shorts, black converse and a pink shirt. The third, she was like an Egyptian Goddess, and she totally seemed Grants type. Hot but dangerous, athletic. She was wearing a blue tank top withe dark leggings and combat boots, a very stupid choice of wardrobe if you know anything about Californis heat.

The last one though... She caught my eye.

Even if she wasn't looking at me, I saw her.

She was about half a foot shorter than me with eyes that kept changing colors. At that particular moment they were an intense blue. Her waist length golden blonde hair was up in a pony tail but a few pieces fell into her face. She was wearing ripped shorts with a red and white checker board crop top, along with a white leather jacket. She wore hardly any makeup but she looked like the most beautiful person in the world. And the way she walked in those red checker board Vans, it was as if she was hot and she knew it, but she didn't even try to show it.

It was just there.

Jonas recovered first, after nearly knocking over his water bottle. "Whats going on here, Eddie?"

Eddie grinned. "Well, since the old dancers bailed on us, I got you new ones. This is Macey McHenry, of course. Elizabeth Sutton-"

"Liz, please." The small blonde one peeped.

Eddie nodded. "Right, Liz. And Rebecca-"

"Its Bex. Unless you wanna die." The Egyptian Goddess sent Eddie a death glare. Yeah. Definitely Grant's type.

He flinched. "Sorry, _Bex _Baxter. And-"

"Just call me Chameleon." The last one said, hands on her hips, taking me in.

I smirked. "Hey, babe, I know I'm hot, but are you even going to try to pretend you're not checking me out?"

She smiled sweetly at me. "You were checking me out first, its only fair that I get to."

_What the fuck? She wasn't even paying me any attention?_

My shock must have shone on my face because she rolled her eyes. "Now would you stop being such a egotistical asshat and introduce yourselves?"

She's was being feisty. And it was turning me on.

I smirked wider. "Well, princess, I'm Zach, this is Grant, Jonas and Nick, but sometimes we call him 'Dick-Nick'."

"And you need to leave." Nick said.

The guys and I looked at him but he ignored us.

"Excuse me?" All the girls said at once.

"You need to leave. We're looking for girls with intimidation. Fire. And you don't have it. We can take the one who calls herself Chameleon though. _She _has fire." He explained.

"And I thought you were hot." Macey huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You know what, its fine. Take her. I'm not in the mood to beat his ass right now." Bex turned and Macey and Liz started to follow her.

"No. Dont move." Chameleon said and her friends stopped, turning around. "Look," She started walking towards Nick. "I don't know who you _think _you are, but if you want one of us, you take _all _of us. Because I grew up with those girls. Bex and I, born into street gangs, around Freeland. We were trained to kill and seduce guys like you, so don't think for a damn _second_ that I won't snap. Liz, she found us one day, brought us to Macey who helped us out. See, they are my sisters. And, hell, we look like nice girls. But if you think you're going treat them like that, you dare underestimate me. I will shove that guitar so far up your ass you'll want to crawl in a whole and fuck yourself. You wanted fire? Sorry, Dick-Nick, my specialty is ice."

She was right up in his face right then, inches away. And right then, we all realized something:

Nick had just been replaced as top dog.

And it was confirmed when Nick said his next words, fear clear in his eyes as he struggled to hold her gaze. "You're all in."


	2. Announcement

**A/N: Hey humans! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter today, I'm sorry. But, I have some important news to share with you all.**

**I have decided that my stories are going to go on hold for now. I have gotten many requests to focus on one story at a time or questions about when I plan to update the others. In response, I am choosing to focus on _Perilous _for the time being. Once this is finished you will see another one of my stories restart and that will be the main focus then. I have chosen to do this because, A, most of you are requesting this, and B, I am rewriting/replotting most of my stories anyway. ****After all of this, you will see a list at the bottom. It will explain what stories I am rewriting or replotting.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and being patient with me. I can't explain how much I love you guys you all make me cry happy tears. **

**If you could give _Perilous _a try and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! I love that one and considering it's my main focus now, I hope you will too!**

**P.S. I love replying to you guys, talking to you is really fun! Please PM or review I would love to talk to you all more!**

**Alright, as for the list I promised, here it is:**

_**Rewriting/Replotting & Renaming**_

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespeare Play**

**I Remind You You're Not Guilty You Remind Me I'm Not Alone**

**Invisible or Not? (more like editing than rewriting)**

**Job Mission or Chance at Love (already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**Caramel ****(already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**One Night Changed Everything**

**Ooh La La**

**You Bring Out the Music in Me**

_**Unsure but Probably Rewriting/Renaming**_

**Never Fall In Love Again, Hopefully**

**It Started With TikTok**

**The Girl That Never Speaks**

**The Perfect Combination**

**So there's the list! Sorry if this disappoints any of you but it's been decided. I will post this on my other stories too because I know not all of you read this one. Again, thank you for reading my stories and for reading this chapter! Thank you all for reading my stories and giving _so much _positive feedback! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful morning, evening, or night where ever you are in this beautiful world!**

**P.S. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all for sticking by me for over _two years_, wow. I have been writing fanfiction since January 18th, 2019! And I have had all of you beautiful people following my stories ever since! I am extremely grateful for you all, and in favor of that, I have a proposal for you. Since Jan. 18th is when I published my very first fanfiction, I am wondering if you all would like me to publish a one-shot of a series/book of your choice (as long as I've read it) on that day of every year as a celebration. The way it would work is two weeks before January 18th I would ask you all to review or PM a series/book you would like me to do a one-shot of, and whatever series/book I have read and is mentioned most, I will post a one-shot on it! I would give you a week to input your suggestion and then I will decide, get to writing, and have it published on the 18th! Let me know in the reviews if you think I should do this or not.**

**In the meantime, good day/night!**


End file.
